


Cat and Mouse

by carboniteprincess



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Creampie, Dominant Boba Fett, F/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, sort of? you want boba to chase you like a bounty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboniteprincess/pseuds/carboniteprincess
Summary: When Boba finally agrees to fulfil your fantasy of hunting you after months of pestering, you find yourself on a backwater planet desperately attempting to avoid his grasp. What will he do when he catches you?
Relationships: Boba Fett & You, Boba Fett/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for clicking on this little fic, this is my first SW fic that I've published and I'm super nervous!! If you liked it, or have any advice, please feel free to write a comment or scream at me on my tumblr (Same as my username here.) I hope you like it✨

You knew you didn't stand a chance, when you proposed the idea he almost laughed in your face. How outrageous that you would willingly ask him to hunt you when many would ask for anything but. However, the idea of playing cat and mouse was far too delicious to ignore. He agreed, only to please you, always only to please you. 

You got two days' head start, allowed anywhere within the outer rim. Once those 48 hours were over, Boba was going to find you. The very thought of him tracking you, chasing you like one of his bounties sent a shockwave down your legs, pooling at the center. This was so very wrong, and yet, the excitement that bubbled in your stomach said otherwise. All you had to do was hide, that was the only rule. 

When the timer went off, you flinched. You wondered how long you could keep it up, hiding on some backwater planet before he makes chase. Two days apart had left you desperate and pining, part of you almost wanted to give yourself in. But this was what you wanted, and you know he secretly liked the idea. The thrill of the chase was often Boba's favorite part of bounty hunting, and knowing that his prize would be you, made it even better. 

And so here you sat hood up, in a random Cantina. You ate and drank little, not staying in one place for long. You knew better than that, you'll be happy if you avoid him for 12 hours, or perhaps a day. You had just about finished your drink when you heard the familiar sound of the Slave 1. He was here… already? How? That bastard must of been waiting for time to pass, sitting around in the atmosphere. You didn't have time to stop and think, throwing credits onto the table and bolting out the backdoor. 

You ran through the alleyway, seeing no sight or sign of him. This was of no reassurance, you knew he was watching. Waiting for the right time to strike, a perfect predator. The rain pelted against the dirt, this was the worst time he could've found you, as your boots sunk into the mud and left convenient tracks like a trail of treats, leading to his dinner. 

You needed to get off the mud, lose him in a crowd, you sprint towards a marketplace. Perfect, permacrete, and a large crowd huddling for shelter. You pinch a new cloak off a stand, sliding the vendor extra and dumping your previous onto the ground. Keeping your head down, playing the role of a simple window shopper. Maker, your heart is racing. This was exactly what you imagined and more. 

You hear beskar against the permacrete, freezing, you keep your head down. You know he's barely a foot away, praying silently that your disguise worked. As the footsteps grow distant, you allow a breath you didn't know you were holding to fall. A small smile playing on your face. Perhaps he was going easy on you, or maybe, just maybe, it worked. That was too close. 

You head in the opposite direction, pushing your way back through the crowd, as darkness falls. Hopefully, you could catch a ride off-planet, or at least find a hiding spot suitable to spend the night in. Your cloak is soaked, the wool weighing heavy on your shoulders. With great trepidation you poke your head around the corner of another alleyway, it seems clear. There's no one around, but you're vulnerable and it's putting images of all the things he's going to do to you when he catches you. It's making you so complacent, that you yelp as a hand grips your forearm, pushing you against the wall and bringing your face to face with Boba Fett. 

"Got you." His voice is like velvet, and you're already trembling with anticipation. You stare up at his visor, your eyes darkened with lust. "An easy mistake, little one. You didn't check the roof." His head tilts, taunting you. You swear you heard a tut escape his lips, distorted by his helmet. Dammit. "I guess I have little choice but to surrender…" You muttered, bowing your head in defeat. Two gloved fingers come under your chin, guiding your head back up to meet his gaze. 

A chuckle, but not a pleasant one, escapes him. Deep, dark, and wanting. "Surrender? I like the sound of that." Boba's grip on your chin tightens, his words rolling off his tongu. How easy you were, giving yourself to him with little complaint. You almost whined, feeling his knee separate your shaking legs. "Well— I will go back to the ship willingly—" You stammered, as he lets out another low chuckle. "The ship? Oh no, little one. I think I'll claim my prize right here." That was it, your hips rolled against his knee by their own accord, all inhibitions are gone. You wanted him, no, needed him now. 

Head rolling back against the wall as he dug his knee deeper, your cunt throbbing onto the cool beskar."Look how desperate you are, riding my knee in public. Making me chase you…" Boba trails off, palming himself through his pants. "I am desperate." You had no shame anymore, moaning your words as you grow needier for friction. "I think you'd let me eat your cunt right here, wouldn't you, princess?" Maker, just the sound of it makes you squirm, his chest roughly pressing into yours. "Please." You whine, uncaring about how wanton you probably sound. 

Boba takes no time pulling your pants down, one leg hoisted up and onto his shoulder as he falls to his knees. You hear the hiss of hydraulics and a thud on the ground below. Helmet now gone, Boba wastes no time, his tongue teas in your slit. Your thighs shake on contact, hearing Boba murmur about you tasting "sweeter than Corellian wine." 

By the time he begins to suck on your clit, you feel already far gone. He was right, you were needy, and you definitely would let him eat your cunt right here. Boba's large hands move to your hips, steadying you against the sandstone as you try to buck wildly into his mouth. His knees dirtied from the ground below, you feel one hand leave your hip, a gloved hand gathering your slick as he hums in approval. Stars, he was good with his tongue. 

When a finger enters you, rough and textured, you practically purr in delight. The small circles he tracing against your clit quickened as he feels you clench around his fingers, lapping up everything you were offering him. You stared down at his face, buried between your legs, framed by moonlight with dark eyes boring holes into your own. "Fuck— Boba.." The words do not appear, burying themselves as your throat lets out a strained whimper. 

Another finger enters with ease, you were dripping, the sight of him with your leg on his shoulders, the course leather teasing the spot that only he could ever find. In seconds you were gushing against his fingers, saliva escaping your mouth as he relentlessly worked your clit. Your vision faded, ears ringing as Boba pulled your high out for as long as possible until tears pricked the corners of your eyes, oversensitivity making you jump at the subtlest touch. His ministrations lessened, just holding you there at the hip as you fell back to earth. 

You looked down to see him, fucking smirking at you, licking his gloved fingers clean. His face glistened as the heat rises to your cheeks, the sudden embarrassment of acting in such a way where anyone could walk by and see you with your legs spread for the most wanted man in the galaxy, and the worst part was you worshiped it. You loved what he did to you, how he could work your body to bend to his will. 

Boba got off his knees, pulling you into a kiss, you tasted yourself on his tongue, groaning open-mouthed as you felt his hands return to your hips. He broke the kiss while he harshly turned you, your cheek now against the wall. You felt him rut into you as if asking you silently for permission. You granted it, meeting his movements with your own, feeling how hard he was through several layers of clothing.

"Please, maker, please!" Your request was more urgent than intended. Boba's hand reaches your hair, brushing away from the tendrils of sweat clinging to the nape of your neck. "Patience." He replies through gritted teeth. He's struggling too, you hear a clank, his armor. He rests his head on your shoulder, heated breath against your neck, chapped lips peppering kisses across your jugular. You practically cry in relief when you feel his cock, gathering your wetness before slowly, torturously pushing into you. 

Two days apart has left you both insatiable, an audible grunt of relief escapes Boba's lips. Your cunt bracing around him like a vice, you didn't know how much you needed him until this moment, oversensitive, face against the wall. He pulls out as you mumble something intelligible, the emptiness feeling as if it would last forever. He enters you fully this time, with such force you bounce against the wall. You take it all freely, delighting in how thick he is. "Such a greedy little thing. Begging me to chase you, begging me to fuck you." His voice low and raw, his hand now tugging your hair. The other finds your clit, swollen and sore. 

"You can give me another, I know it. Feel that? How tight you are around my cock? Let go, little one. I know you want to." He whispers like it's a prayer, lulling you into another orgasm. He tenses inside you, chasing his release. Fuck, he's so tempting. You meet each thrust eagerly, his fingers never leaving your clit."I— can't! I—" Tears began to fall down your face, subdued by sensitivity, you grip the wall for strength. 

You feel like a ton of bricks crumbled on you, crying out. Your eyes rolling back, mouth open, and back arched. The only word you knew was his name, nothing else in the galaxy mattered, the only thing that did was him making you come undone on his cock. Every muscle against you twitched, Boba's body was now taut. His lips caressed your neck, biting down with a shaky breath as he twitches inside your cunt. 

He kisses the spot where he bit you, his hand cradling the back of your head, brushing your hair tenderly. You feel a rush of cold air when he pulls out, a stark difference to before. Warmth seeps down your thighs, both panting and basking in the moonlight of afterglow. Finally, you separate yourself from the sandstone, taking all your might to stay standing. He covers you, pulling your pants up for you, whispering about how you'll need a trip to the refresher. 

Boba's lips graze your forehead before he places his helmet on, hiding from you once more. "Come on, princess. Let's go home." His arm slides under your knees, holding you firmly bridal, bundling you up in your cloak as he carries you back to his ship. You lie tired and spent against his chest, your heart swelling with devotion as you doze off in his arms.


End file.
